Judson
Judson was the first Librarian, caretaker of the Library, and mentor to Flynn Carsen. Biography Not much is known about his past however he noted he has been a former marine and librarian earlier in his life. He later became head librarian. Theft of the Spear of Destiny In 2004, after the death of Edward Wilde, Judson and Charlene started to do job interviews to select a new Librarian. During the interview with Flynn he was somehow present, and asked the younger man what was more important than knowledge. Satisfied with the answer, they chose him as the Librarian. Judson appeared out of nowhere and explained that Flynn his life would never be the same. After going through countless layers of security he gave him a tour through the library. After Flynn looked at the Ark and the box of Pandora. He explained that they used a system that selects candidates from all countries that might be qualified for the position of Librarian. Judson explained he believed in Flynn and said he could be a great librarian. He also explained that the last Librarian Edward Wilde had died after Flynn noticed him one a painting. When Flynn was gone Judson heard a sound. Investigating he got knocked out by a masked commando. It was revealed a strike team led by Lana broke in the Library and stole the Spear of Destiny after taking out the guards. Judson explains to Flynn the spear could not be destroyed but was highly dangerous so it got broken into pieces and spread over the world. It was revealed the heist was performed by the Serpent Brotherhood. Judson gave Flynn a book to help him find the other piece. He also reminded Flynn that his most valuable object was not a tool or book but his mind. Judson later got contacted by Flynn who told him the other piece of the spear was stolen as well and that they must be at the pyramid with a golden capstone. The two managed to free a captured Nicole, defeat the Serpent Brotherhood members present and take the spear back. Charlene and Judson later showed Flynn a painting of him in the library where he posed with the Spear. In 2006 Judson had instructed Excalibur to attack Flynn at will to sharpen his fighting skills. He showed Flynn a new piece of the Library. He says Flynn does a good job but that still has a lot to learn and sometimes have to give up things for the greater good. Flynn later calls him when someone has broken in his house. Judson finds Flynn knocked out and the figure out someone wanted a note send to him. They find out the note was a map to the mines of King Solomon. After Flynn gets back he reminds him that he sacrificed what he wanted for the greater good and that he never told him about his father because he had to learn it himself. Flynn asks him if Judson made himself appear in his vision during his fight at the mines. Judson says he is unable to but betrays himself and Flynn knows he did it and wants to know how he appeared in his vision. In 2008 he talks to Flynn as he has trouble being the Librarian and combining it with his private life. Judson explains him that being the librarian is a job for life. As Flynn wants to commit suicide Judson suggests he might need some vacation. He appeared in New Orleans to inform Flynn about the Judas Chalice and how he could kill a vampire. As Flynn asked if Judson had send Simone, Judson disappeared by stepping in front of a train. Judson is happy when he comes back and tells him that he decides to stay the librarian. Flynn tells that he knows Judson is 2000 years old and says he is Yehuda and that the library is part of the fight between good and evil. Judson says there is indeed a battle between good and evil and that the library will play a huge part in it. However he says it is insulting that he himself would be 2000 years old. Flynn says it is crazy indeed however when they walk away the large collections annex is shown to represent a tree from above. In 2014 it is revealed he has died, however he lives on with them in the form a spirit able to appear in mirrors. He informs Eve about the role as a Guardian and helps her understand magic is real and that she can protect people by becoming a Guardian. When the Library is taken over by the Serpent Brotherhood he breaks the chain which results in the Library getting folded up and disappearing. Judson later appears before Flynn and says the Library is still intact and Charlene is still alive. He says his time is up and he warns Flynn about the effects of the magic that was released. He then disappears. In "... And the Drowned Book" Flynn tells Jacob to get "Judson's mirror" and "the Glass of Narcissus", implying that the one specific mirror was used, at least primarily, by the returning spirit of Judson. Personality Judson is shown to be calm and knowledgeable. He never raises his voice and provides Flynn with wisdom and teachings and acts like a mentor to him. They later even get a sort of father-son relationship as Flynn never had a father and Judson never had a son. Judson encourages Flynn to keep improving and is revealed to be proud of his apprentice. It is likely he was the original creator of the library and that he has been at the library from the beginning. This was also suggested by Lamia who said the original librarian broke the chain. Abilities *'Immortality': Judson is an immortal who is as old as The Library itself. Since he was the first Librarian, Judson is assumed to be more than 2000 years old. 5 years before the start of The Librarians series, Judson severed his connection to The Library thereby giving up his immortality and had since "moved on" to another plane of reality. *'Immense knowledge': Judson has immense knowledge about history, lore, and magical artifacts. His vast knowledge goes unrivaled by anyone in The Library even after his death. It is also assumed that Judson was a polymath, like Flynn, due to him spending several centuries being The Library's main caretaker. *'Magic': Although the full extent of Judson's magic capabilities was never shown, he has been seen performing magic and was able to be invisible and appear out of nowhere. He was also able to appear on television screens and even in mirrors. He once appeared in New Orleans and quickly switch places with multiple persons. Judson was able to break the chain of the library. He also was somehow able to appear to Flynn in visions. *'Enhanced Durability and Strength': An obvious side-effect of Judson's immortality was that he is stronger and more durable than the average human even though he appears elderly. He was hit in the back of the head when the Serpent Brotherhood broke inside the Library and was seen to have no visible injury and quickly got back up on his feet after regaining consciousness. He was even strong enough to subdue two of Serpent Brotherhood's foot soldiers by applying significant amount of pressure to their jaws. *'Skilled Hand-to-hand combatant': His time as the Librarian, immortal, and even a member of the US Marines gave Judson an enormous amount of skills in close combat. He was able to beat dozens of members of the Serpent Brotherhood all by himself without showing fatigue. *'Master Swordsman': Although not shown in the film or series, Judson was assumed to be a master swordsman and his skills could only be rivaled by Jenkins, another immortal who serves as the caretaker of the Library's Annex. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * * * ''The Librarians'' Season 1 * * Season 3 * References Trivia *When Judson broke the chain, Lamia said the original librarian broke the chain. This further implies Judson actually is Yahuda. ru:Джадсон Category:Characters Category:Librarians Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Parts of the Library